So Sorry
by Rockerbaby
Summary: So Sorry, formerly titled GIRL FROM ATLANTIS, is the title based on the parts after Part One. Part One is would probably be better titled GIRL FROM ATLANTIS.
1. Part One

GIRL FROM ATLANTIS  
One day Fiona, Clu, Carey, and Jack were at the swimming pool. There was a team there, a racing team. They were practicing so they had to wait to get in the water.  
********************************************  
"Jack, man, look at that girl. She's like, glowing. And she hasn't came up for breath in four minutes. And she looks fine." Clu said to Jack. Jack replied "Yeah, Clu, she hasn't. I wonder how she does that." he said, looking at the girl in the water. Fi piped up "Hey guys, did you know that beings from Atlantis can do that?" she smiled. Jack said "Yup, that's you, Fi. Skip logical and go straight for impossible. The sun is shining on her, she has that thing on her nose and her mouth is probably shut.". Fi made a face at him, and Jack made a face back. Carey said to them, "Hey look you guys, she's getting out!" and grinned. Clu smiled and ran over to her. "Hi, I'm Clu Bell. What's your name?" Clu said to her. "Hilary. Could you go away please?" she said to him. "Oh, yeah, sure." Clu stood there. Hilary said "Go away means leave. Why haven't you yet?" she said to him. "Oh yeah, I'll go now." Clu walked back to the guys. "Hey guys, her name is Hilary." he said happily. Jack gave him a high five. "Great!". Fi rolled her eyes. Boys.  
***************************************************  
Hilary walked into the locker room. She thought to herself "That Clu guy was pretty cool. He didn't listen. That's what I like in guys." and took her goggles and racing cap off. She smiled, and said she'd ask him out after she changed.  
***************************************************  
Clu was talking with Carey when Hilary walked up to them. "Hey Clu, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said quietly. "Sure, I'll be right there." he told Carey he'd be back in a minute and went over to Hilary. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner tonight at the Water Cafe. I'd pay." Hilary said to Clu. Clu stood in shock. "Uh, err, um, yeah!" he finally muttered out. "See you there!" Hilary told him.  
***************************************************  
"Jack! Hey Jack! She asked me out!" Clu yelled to Jack. "Wow, man, that's great!" he replied. "Where are you going?" he asked. "The Water Cafe. It's down the street from the hotel. I saw it the other day." Clu told Jack. Jack smiled. Clu had never dated anyone before. Maybe now would be his big chance.  
****************************************************  
"Hey Hilary! Wait up!" Clu yelled as he saw Hilary step into the Water Cafe. She turned around, smiled, and yelled "Come on!" to him. He ran up to her and said "Hey Hilary! You ready?" with a smile, and she replied "Yes. Are you?" and they ran inside. They got a table and had a great dinner.  
************************************  
"Clu? Meet me at the pool tomorrow. Okay?" Hilary said to Clu. "Sure!" Clu replied. Hilary smiled.  
**********************************  
The next day Hilary was at the pool waiting for Clu. When he walked in, she yelled "Hey Clu!" and waved. They ate at the pool, and they swam. They continued to see each other for the next two weeks.  
*********************************  
THE THIRD WEEK  
Clu and Hilary were at the pool again. Hilary said to Clu "Clu, I have to tell you something." she said quietly. "Yeah?" Clu answered. "I really like you a lot, but......" Hilary turned and looked at the water. A huge wave was coming up over it. Clu had never seen that happen before at a swimming pool. Hilary ran to the water and jumped in. Clu looked for her, but after the wave ended she wasn't in or around the pool. He went back to the table and found a note that said:  
  
Clu~  
Look on your bed. It is very important.  
~Hilary  
  
Clu ran to the tour bus. He looked on his bed and found two items: a heart shaped locket with a picture of Hilary inside, and a letter. He opened the letter first. It said:  
  
Clu-  
I'm sorry I had to go. I hope you remember me. Please go see Fiona and ask her what popped up on her laptop. Ask to see it.  
Hilary  
Clu gasped. He ran to Fi's room and said to her "Look on your laptop. I think someone left me a message." and lifted up the top of her laptop. Fi looked at him like he was crazy. But he wasn't. An article about beings from Atlantis popped up, and so did a letter from Hilary, saying:  
  
  
Dear Clu,  
Please read the article. It will tell you who I really am. I'm from Atlantis, that is why I can swim so well. I hope that doesn't make you like me any less. I have a computer in Atlantis (sounds freaky, huh?) and you can contact me at Magic_Swimmer@AtlantisWaterMail.net. When that big wave popped up out of nowhere, that was kind of like a train that took me to Atlantis. The reason why you couldn't find me after that is because I was in Atlantis by then. It was time for me to return, so I had to go. I'm very sorry.  
Love,  
Hilary  
  
P.S. In Atlantis, my first name is Aquariana and my middle name is Hilary.  
  
  



	2. Part Two

GIRL FROM ATLANTIS Part2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own So Weird, just Hilary, Cleo, and Jordan. Okay? Good. Oh, here's a basic list of the characters and who they are. GIRL FROM ATLANTIS takes place two years before this story.  
  
Hilary - the girl from Atlantis Clu fell in love with  
Cleo - after Hilary, left, Clu's new girlfriend  
Jordan - Hilary's brother  
  
  
Okay. That's all I'm gonna put for this part. Oh, please read and review. If you haven't read GIRL FROM ATLANTIS, please do. Then you'll find out more about the story.  
  
Chapter One  
**********  
Fi looked at her watch. She was waiting at the pool because she had received a note from Hilary that Hilary would be coming back. A huge wave went over the pool. Hilary would be here soon. Fiona heard a girl's laugh, and a boy's voice. The boy said "Hey Hilary, that was fun. I've never been up here before. You'll have to show me around!" and the girl laughed. The boy and girl walked out of the wave. It was Hilary! She walked up to Fi and said "Hey Fi! Where's Clu? Oh, this is my brother, Jordan. In the underwater kingdom, his name is Wateria.: Hilary said, smiling. Jordan smiled too. Fi grinned. "Nice to meet you, Jordan!" she said to him. He smiled again. Fi said to the two "The tour bus is out there! Come on!" smiling. They ran out only to see Clu and another girl kissing.  
  
Chapter Two  
*********  
"Oh, Clu, you're the greatest!" the girl said, hugging Clu tightly. Clu blushed. "Oh, Cleo, only because I love you!" he said with a smile. Then Clu saw three people walking toward them. "Fi! Hilary! Um... ...you are?" he said, with a confused look on his face. Jordan shook Clu's hand. "Hey, I'm Jordan, Hilary's brother." he said with a laugh. Clu smiled and turned to Cleo. "Hey Cleo, this is Hilary, a really good friend from two years ago." Clu said, playing with his hands. Cleo looked him in the eye and burst out laughing. But she thought to herself "I don't like the looks of that girl. Two years! Ha! I'm going to find out more about her." and smiled a sly smile. "Come on guys, it's time for dinner! Let's go on the tour bus!" Fi said, breaking the silence. They ran up the steps and to the tables. It was a weird order they were sitting in. Fi next to Jordan, Jordan next to Cleo, Cleo next to Jack, Jack next to Carey, and Carey next to Clu. They ate in silence, and after dinner Cleo pulled Hilary aside.  
  
Chapter Three  
***********  
  
"So Hilary, how did you and Clu become friends?" Cleo asked, with a sly smile on her face. Hilary laughed nervously, and smiled. "I met Clu at a pool two years ago. We were dating for a while." Hilary said, getting the idea of what Cleo was up to. Cleo grinned and eyed Hilary. "Ahah! So that's why she's here. Well, I'll get her!" Cleo though to herself with a mischievous grin. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go catch up with the others." Hilary said, walking out of the room. She walked up to Clu and hugged him. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. Who's this Cleo girl?" Hilary said with a bright smile. Clu laughed even more nervously than Hilary had before. "Um... ...well, I'm kind of dating her. I hope you don't mind." he said to her, wincing. "Oh not at all Clu, not at all!" Hilary said, feeling a burst of jealousy. She walked out of the kitchen into Jack's room.  
  
Chapter Four  
**********  
Cleo sat in Fi's room, with a big pot of green liquid in front of her. "By the power of starlight, I'm going to win this hideous fight, let Hilary lose and get jealousy, and make Clu love only me." Cleo said, spitting in the brew. "This ought to get her, better than anything else. Nobody even knows I'm a witch. This will work out perfect!" Cleo thought with glee.  
***********  
An hour later, Fi sat in her chair next to the desk with her laptop. She pulled her green alien plushy and pretended to feed it some cake. Fi smelled a sour smell, and looked where it was coming from. She saw there was a huge big pot of sour-smelling green liquid under her bed! She flipped the top of her laptop open and typed Cleo - witches. One entry popped up.  
  
Cleomarina  
  
Cleomarina was a witch that went around getting boyfriends. She had red hair and was 5'2. If the guy was dating another girl or if a girl that the boy used to be dating came back, Cleomarina would put a spell on her. If the girl was lucky, she could escape, but if she was unlucky, she could die.   
  
Fi stared at the laptop screen. Hilary! Fi looked at her digital clock. 1:04 AM. Fi yawned and thought to herself "This can wait a night." and got in her bed. She pulled the covers over her and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter Five  
**********  
  
Fi's clock started beeping. She woke up, and went to wake up Jack. She opened the door and stared in shock. He was cradling Hilary in his arms and they were both asleep! Fi shook Jack to wake him up. He turned over "Hilary, let's sleep a little later. Okay baby?" Jack said, thinking it was Hilary who woke him up. "Jack!" Fi yelled, getting his attention. Jack darted to attention and jumped up. "Fi, um, hi." he said, stuttering. Fi stared at him in disbelief. "Jack, what were you doing?" Fi asked in a surprised tone. Jack looked at Hilary, then turned back to Fiona. "Well, you see, I had this crush on Hilary, and then in the middle of the night she came in to my room, and I told her to sit down, and she did, then she kissed me, and then we fell asleep...." Jack trailed off. Fi looked at Hilary, who wasn't moving. "Let's leave her here." Fi said to Jack. Jack nodded and they walked out of the room.  
  
Chapter Six  
*********  
Hilary hadn't waken up all day and it was midnight. They moved her into the hallway floor. Cleo smiled when that happened. "Perfect!" she thought to herself. They all went to bed and got themselves a good nights sleep.  
*********  
Fi yawned and waked out of her room. She looked on the floor to see how Hilary was doing and screamed. There was blood all over the floor, and on Hilary. She had been stabbed with a knife in her chest. There was a note attached to the knife. Fi ripped it off, and screamed again. Everyone else came running. "Hilary!" Clu screamed. Fi read the note out loud.   
  
Dear Everybody,  
Too bad, too bad. Clu is mine, but I left. Just so you know, I caused the trouble. Have a nice life.  
  
Cleomarina   
  
Fi looked in shock at the letter. Jordan came running. He stared at Hilary and then something threw him across the wall. The voice of Cleo said "Too bad, too bad." and stopped.  
  
TO BE CONT.  
  



	3. 

****

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated or uploaded any new chapters on this. This takes place a year after Part 2. Okay?

Everyone was sitting in the living room because Irene had news for everyone. Molly was sitting in a chair, Annie and Jack were sitting on a sofa, Fi was sitting on the floor by her mom, and Ned and Carey were sitting at the table. Irene was standing. "Guys, I have something very, very important to tell you." she said, and Molly nodded. "Clu is on drugs." she said. Fi gasped. "We found some marijuana under his bed last night when we were cleaning. He's in our room now. We're taking him to the doctor later today." Irene said, starting to cry. Jack looked down. "My best friend is on drugs." he whispered. Annie put her arm around his shoulder but he knocked it off. He got up and ran to Ned and Irene's room and opened the door. Clu was watching TV. "Clu, how could you?" Jack screamed, as all of his feelings came out. He was angry, scared, and sad all at the same time. Clu looked at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. There was nothing else." Clu whispered, then turning back to the TV. Jack turned around and went to his bedroom. Fi saw him from the living room and she got up. She followed him in. "Go away." Jack said meanly. "Jack, I'm as mad about this as you, too." Fiona said, sitting down next to him. "I'm not... ...exactly mad. I'm, well, kind of sad. I mean, he shouldn't be that stupid. And I'm scared, too. What's going to happen to him? To you and me?" he asked her, staring at the ceiling. Fi nodded. "I feel that way too." she told him, hugging him. She got up and left. She came back into the leaving room. "How long?" she asked, knowing Irene would know what it meant. "A year." she said, wiping a tear from her eye. Carey mouthed the words "Oh, no." and put his head on the table.

************

Later That Day

************

Everyone was sitting outside the hospital while they were checking Clu. A doctor came out. "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin. Which one of you is-" he paused and looked down at his clipboard. "Irene Bell?" he asked, looking around. Irene stood up. "Me." she said, taking a deep breath. "May I have a word with you?" the doctor asked. Irene nodded and she followed him into an office. "Mrs. Bell, is your son Clu Bell, the teenager on marijuana?" he asked her. "Yes, he is. Is he all right?" she asked, looking alarmed. "Well, we need to keep him overnight. There is a hotel down the road that we can pay for your stay. Will you be able to come back at eleven?" Dr. Martin asked, making a note of the time he said. "Yes, we can do that. Thank you." Irene said, walking out. "What's the news?" Molly asked her. "He needs to stay overnight. We're still doing the concert, though. Okay? Let's go. We're staying at a hotel down the street from the hospital. Come on." Irene said, helping Molly up. Molly shook her head. "Are you sure we should still do the concert?" she asked. "I am sure!" Irene said. 

*********

That Night

*********

__

There's a place in my life,

without any strife,

Where I roam everywhere,

with no worries, no cares.

That place is love,

sent from up above,

from the skies,

just for you and I,

That place is love.

Molly's clear voice broke the silence as another song started. She was on the fifth song, and they were doing seven. She still had to do _Another World_, and _Rebecca_. Then they would go back to the hotel and sleep. Then the next day, they would see if Clu would be all right. Molly prayed that he would, she didn't want Jack to lose anybody else. A father was enough.

************************

The Next Day : At the Hospital

************************

"Excuse me, are you the Phillips/Bell party?" the nurse asked Irene. "Yes, we are." she said. "Dr. Martin would like to see you." she told her. Irene nodded and followed the nurse into the same office. The nurse left and Irene sat down, waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later, he came in. "Mrs. Bell, we are very sorry, but since your son has been on drugs so long he is very, very, sick. He has lung cancer and he could die soon." Dr. Martin said. Irene started to cry and Carey came in. He saw his mom crying and hugged her. He took her out of the room to sit on the sofa. "What's wrong, mom?" Carey asked her. "Clu has... ...lung cancer. The doctor said he might die soon." Irene said to Carey. Carey started crying to, and so did Jack, Ned, Molly and Fi. Annie pushed herself closer to Jack and buried her face in his shoulder as a small tear trickled down her cheek.


End file.
